The Simple things
by rdegrassif
Summary: The story of Eli and Clare's daughter and her struggles.


**Eli POV **_**10 years ago (2015)**_

I pick up Lucy and look into her big blue eyes. I sit down and put her in my lap. She smiles and lightly touches my face. Her dark brown curls fall over her face and her light pink lips perfectly frame her light face. Her rosy cheeks became redder when she smiled. I kiss the top of her head and she lays her head on my shoulder. "I love you daddy", she says. "I love you more than world." I say. "More than the stars?" "Absolutely." "More than the moon?" "Over the moon." "More than-" "Yes! Yes" I cut her off laughing. She rubs her eyes and yawns as she places he head in the nook between my arm and the top of my shoulder. Her breathing steadies and she slowly falls asleep. I carry her upstairs and to her pink room. I hear the rain pore down and slowly place her in her bed. The thunder strikes and the power flashes out. She instantly wakes up and starts to cry. "Daddy," she whispers, "Don't leave, please, the big bangs will get me." "I'm not leaving, Luc, I'm not leaving." I pick her up and put her on my hip. She stops crying but the tears still fall down her face. I wipe them and smile. "Listen, Lucy, Its just thunder." She thoughtfully listens and then smirks the classic Goldsworthy smirk. "Thunder wants to play nice." I laugh and then put her down. "It wont hurt you." "Okay." She sighs. She sits on the bed. The thunder strikes loudly and she jumps, and in one swift motion she tears the blanket out and throws in over her head. I laugh and then pull the blanket off. "Stay with me?" She begs. "Of course Lucy." I sit, and she lies down in bed. Her head peaks out from under the covers and I lightly rub my thumb from her temple to the top of her hairline over and over again. She slowly falls asleep and about an hour later I kiss the top of her head and leave the room. I leave the door open as I walk into the master bedroom. Clare in already sleeping so I slowly get in bed with her. She instantly wakes up and turns over. "Is she alright?" She asks worryingly. "Yeah, she is still terrified by thunder though. I think the power is out." "Oh," She sighs, 'I hope she'll one day get over that." "I was the same way at her age, but by the time I was 15, I had trouble sleeping if there wasn't thunder. Remember what people used to call me?" "Doctor doom." Clare lightly laughs and strokes my head. She hides her swollen stomach with the blanket. I pick it up rubbing it lightly with my hand. Clare cringes and I jump. "Are you alright?" I ask. "Yeah, just a contraction, nothing to worry about." She tries to smile. "Get some sleep," she orders jokingly.

**Lucy POV **_**(2025)**_

I put the top half of my curly hair into a ponytail and let the rest fall to my butt. I refused to cut my hair, ever since I was four. My ten-year-old brother runs in and stands at the foot of the doorway. "Yes?" I laugh. "Well, since I am a boy and I really shouldn't care about this, what the hell, you would look nicer if you didn't always wear your hair halfway up like that. I sigh and fall backwards on my bed. "This stupid hair is impossible. Just getting ready for my first day of high school is hard." "Relax Lucy," Oliver demands, "You be great." He falls backwards on my bed right next to me. Usually, teen girls hate their little brother. But we both don't have many friends, and were have always been close. "Swear?" I ask. "Swear," He says. I lift up my arm closing all fingers but my pinky. My brother interlocks his pinky and we swear on it. I drop my arm and then drag myself off of my ugly bed. I hated the color of my room; it was light pink just as it had been when I was four. You could barely tell because there was Pink Floyd, Dead Hand, Beatles, Arctic Monkeys, MGMT, and Rolling Stones posters covering my walls. I watched as my brother silently got up and left the room. I never have ever closed my door. Even when I am changing, I just change in my barely walk in, messy closet and close that door. Ever since I was scared of thunder when I was little, it was just normal for me to leave it open. "Knock knock" my dad says as he knocks twice on the door and then walks in. "You know, I woke this morning and was just, pissed. Stop growing, I'm serious," he laughs. "I'll try dad," I laugh. "Were you this nervous on your fist day? I think everyone will hate me. I mean, all the girls in junior high wear v-necks that show more cleavage than I thought possible and tight sweatpants and ugg boots. Me, uhm, not so much." I laughed nervously. "Lucy, people will love you for who you are. And it does help that you are probably the prettiest girl in school." He says. "Dad, you have to say that, you are my dad." "I don't have to say anything if I don't think is true." He says. I look down at my back camisole with my black sweater and my favorite pair of old doc martens and skinny jeans. I pull my thin legs in Indian style and sigh. "Remember what I told you when you were little, Luc?" "Its just there to play nice." I laugh. "High school is there for good memories," he says rubbing my temple to my hairline with his thumb like he has always done. "You are a genius like you mother, so that helps." It's true, my mother is a genius. She graduated Harvard and became a successful lawyer to her own firm while my dad became a famous agent booking artists like Dead Hand, and MGMT. My father dressed, achem, as dark as I did when he was a teen. I don't do it for a specific reason, I just like the color black. What's so wrong with that? God. What happened to self-expression? "Well, I guess we better go," I sigh. My dad grabs the dusty keys to Morty, quickly throwing them at me. I swiftly catch them. "Seriously dad? Your letting me drive Morty?" I say excitingly. "You can have him." He smiles. "No, no way!" I sequel. He nods. Mom comes in with a dishtowel thrown over her shoulder. "Gave her the good news?" She smiles also. "Yes!" I yell. I hug both my parents, grabs my book bag and a banana and run out to the garage. I jump in Morty, put the key in the ignition and drive off to school. The beginning, of the beginning, I thought. Oh god.

**Lucy POV** _**(2018)**_

"So, Luc, have you found out what you want for Christmas?" "No mommy not yet." "How about a dolly? You're almost seven and you still haven't asked for one. I always see your little friends holding their dolls. How about one that looks just like you?" "Mommy, can I have a book please? Lots and lots and lots of them please," I said while sitting on the couch with my black cat on my lap. I was too little for my feet to touch the floor so I just let them hang off of the edge. "Are you sure Lucy?" "Yes mommy." I jump off of the couch and run out to the backyard to play with my dad and my 3-year-old brother in the grass. He was holding him by his arms and walking backwards trying to help my brother walk. My brother was laughing and spitting, which made my dad laugh. I ran out and sat down in front of them smiling. Finally my brother gave up and fell on his butt laughing. My dad got up from crouching and grabbed me and swung me around the yard. I laughed and laughed and then he put me down and started tickling me. I laughed so hard I cried. I loved everything in my life at that very moment.

**Lucy POV** _**(2025)**_

I pulled into the school parking lot and felt the car run over something. I quickly stopped the car and walked out. I picked up the broken glasses and pointed them to the kid with the soft flippy brown hair and blue eyes. "I, um, think they died," I said smirking. He laughed and took them lightly from my hands. His finger touched my palm and I felt electricity all the way up my arm. "It's okay, uhm, contacts." He laughed and looked down. I smiled and did the same. We both looked up at each other. "You have pretty eyes," He said. I smiled. "See you around school?" He added. "Guess you will," I said trying to sound mysterious. I guess it worked because he seemed to look more interested. I got back in the vintage hearse and drove out of his sight. The rest of the day was all right I guess, I didn't really talk to anyone. Going to my last class, I turned my head back to see if I had missed where my locker was. Before I knew it, I was on the floor rubbing my head while my books were scattered around the hallway. The boy I saw earlier crouched down putting his hand in front of him. I grabbed his hand and he helped me up. "I'm so sorry… are you alright?" "Uh, yeah I'm fine, just," I wobble a little bit and he grabs me and bends over to pick up my books. "I'm, uh, I'm Lucy Goldsworthy," I said trying to remember my name. "Kyle Guthrie," he says perfectly with that, perfect voice and those, perfect lips. "Lets go before you pass out," he laughs. "Uh, sure." We get to the nurse and she feels my forehead immediately. "No temperature," she says. "Oh, uh, she doesn't feel sick, we ran into each other in the hallway and she fell, I think she bumped her head." "No, no, I'm seriously fine, I just fell, it's okay, I'm totally fi-" I try to get up but I fall. Just before I hit the ground Kyle grabs me and holds me in his arms. "Sorry," I sigh. I sit on the cot. "Maybe I should just lie down a little bit," I laugh. Kyle tries to laugh but I can tell he is really worried. The nurse nods and walks out of the room. Kyle stands there and we just look at each other. "Uh, thanks for staying with me." He shrugs and plops down next to me. "No problem, I basically did this to you, so uh, its kinda the right thing to do," he laughs. "So, what brings you to Degrassi?" He asked. "Well, my parents went here so, we have lived around here forever, and uh, my parents loved it here so they wanted me to go here. I'm a freshman so…" "I'm a sophomore, my sister used to go here, but know she is a sophomore is college." "I have a brother, but he's ten." "Wait, your last name is Guthrie right?" "Yeah, and your last name is… Goldsworthy?" "Are you Jenna and K.C.'s son?" "Yeah, are you Eli and Clare's daughter?" "Uh, yeah. Um, I think our parents, achem, dated." I said awkwardly. Then, we started to laugh. Then laugh harder. Soon, we were laughing so hard we were crying and doubling over in pain because it was too funny. Dating? Our parents? It was so odd and nauseating it was hilarious. Finally, we stopped laughing and looked at each other. He pushed himself closer to me. Our eyes met, and we kissed. No, more than kissed, we made out. It was, magical, amazing, the best feeling in the world. Finally, I pulled away. He pushed my hair behind my ear and we smiled. "I've only known you for, like, 8 hours and I already have a crush on you," he laughed lightly. "Me too," I smiled back. I grabbed a pen from my textbook and grabbed his hand. I wrote down my home phone and smiled. The bell rang and I grabbed my books. "I'll call you later okay?" He said. "Sure" I smiled as I walked out the door. I ran to the car still feeling dizzy. I drove home slowly and walked in the house smiling like crazy. My mother was sitting at the dining room table paying bills when I came around the corner. She jumped up and grinned and gave me a huge hug. "So, how was it!" "Actually, really, really great," I said smiling back. My brother came out of the kitchen with a juice box in hand. "Sho," he said while speaking with the straw in his mouth, "any good newsh?" "YES!" My mother said before I could even speak. "I, met someone today. That I really like." "OHH! Who?" My mom said. This was a big deal, because I know that a couple of guys have liked me before, but I never actually returned the feeling. "Um, Kyle Guthrie." "Uh, Guthrie? Like, K.C. Guthrie?" "Ha, achem, um, funny story about that mom. Uh, yes." "Oh. Well, alright, that's, that's, great Hun!" She smiled. Suddenly the house phone rang and I sprinted to the nearest phone that was attached to the wall in the kitchen. "I'll get it," I said quickly. "Hello?" "Hi, this is Kyle, is Lucy home?" "Uh, hi Kyle," I smiled when I said his name. "Oh. Hi Lucy! Uh, so, I was wondering if maybe, you wanted to get something to eat after school… tomorrow." "Yeah! Totally." "Cool, so, see you tomorrow" "Yeah, yeah! Bye." "Ha-ha, bye."

**Lucy POV** _**(2023)**_

"Lucy the weirdo, Lucy the weirdo," Natalia Desousa sang as she kicked dirt in my face on the playground. "Loser loser loser!" Even at 12, Natalia was a little bitch. "Stop stop, it's in my eye," I said trying to jump up waving my arm in her face. "Get back down before I kick you in the face, emo girl." She said while trying to push me down. "Stop it, plea-," I didn't finish before she kicked me in the stomach. She kept kicking me until I coughed up blood. She kicked me one last time before silently walking away. I wobbled getting up and stumbled home. I quickly got home trying my best to try the make my curls cover up my bruised eye. I held my backpack in front of my bruised stomach. I walked in the house with the urge to cough up a little more blood, but I tried to hold it in. My mom walked in frowning. "Lucia Clare Goldsworthy! Where the heck have you been? Your whole family was worried sick!" I looked around the corner to see my dad sitting at the kitchen table with his face buried in his hands. He looked up with the most worried face I had ever seen him have. I was too interested in my parent's facial expressions to remember to cover my black eye. The bruise ran from the top of my eyebrow to the apple of my cheekbone. "Oh, my god." My mother gasped, as I snapped my head forward facing her. "Mom, I'm fine. Really." At that I started coughing uncontrollably until I spat up some blood. I looked up, terrified. I heard the kitchen chair screech backwards as my father ran in. My parent's eyes became wide and my mother covered her mouth with both of her hands. I started crying and ran into my mother's arms. She grabbed my waist and I gasped. She lifted up my black v-neck to see two huge bruises on both of my sides. "Who, who did this to you." My father spat. "Uh, I fell." I stuttered. "Lucy don't you dare lie to us right now." My mother yelled, terrified. "Someone, um, kicked me a couple times, while, I was, uh, on the ground. She pushed me." I looked down at my feet. "That's it. This is the last time you come home like this. I'm calling the school." "Dad, this is only the second time. I'm serious, she'll stop, if we get her in trouble she'll hurt me more." I said quickly. "Lucy, we need to tell someone immediately." I ran up to my room crying.

**Lucy POV** _**(2025)**_

I walk into school with my Jansport backpack on my right arm. I look up just in time to see Natalia closing her locker to look up at me. I see her snarl and start to walk towards me. Because she is a year older than me, I had to luck to be Natalia-free for a year. But now, the drama begins. I already got her suspended for 2 months. Our parents don't fancy each other either. In fact, her father, Mark, bullied my dad when they were teens. I had never seen him so upset when I told him the girl who hurt me was his and Bianca's daughter. But I know why Natalia is so angry. I can tell her father is never around. When both of our parents had to come in and talk about the bullying, only her mother came in saying her father was out of the picture. She kept walking until our noses were almost touching. "Welcome to Degrassi, emo girl." She smirked and strutted down the hallway. I gasped, practically having and panic attack, and power walked to English class. The images of her kicking me came up in my head, over and over again. I bumped into Kyle, his books dropping to the floor. "We have to stop meeting like this," I laughed as I helped him pick up his books. "Well, I get to talk to you, so, that's a bonus," he said smiling. "Yeah, yeah." My smile grew from a small smirk to a huge smile from ear to ear. "Well, I cant wait for our, uh, what should we call it?" "How about… a date." "A date sounds, nice." I smiled warmly at him. "See you a 6? The Dot?" "Totally." I smiled and kept walking to English.


End file.
